Resplador y Oscuridad
by kerbel
Summary: Esta es una historia que no tiene mucho q ver con twilight .. solo lo subí en esta seccción xq puede q sea más facil encontrarlo, y por una conocida llamada isa :D saludos isa ! lo subí aqui por ti xD espero te guste mi historia :


**Capítulos hasta ahora:**

**Nuevo**

**La Universidad**

**Algo extraño**

**Visiones**

**Prólogo**

Todos tenemos una historia que contar, que por lo general suele ser nuestra vida, cada uno es un mundo nuevo y lleno de diferentes complementos, es más, algunos mundos están llenos de antagonistas, para mí eso es una pena pero para el destino eso es necesario.

**Nuevo**

Apenas abrí los ojos vi la luz aparecer por mi mediana ventana, entonces comprendí que ya era hora de ir a enfrentar y también a tratar de entrar a un nuevo ambiente.

Me levanté perezosamente, retiré el toldo que me protegía de los insectos y me dirigí al baño, me aseé, desayuné y me prepare para salir, me puse un jean y mi blusa favorita, es gris con un diseño en su parte superior que es como encaje, me peiné y no me maquillé mucho, solo lo hago para ocasiones especiales.

Esa mañana tenía una entrevista para entrar a la universidad, más bien, para poder inscribirme al Preuniversitario. Estaba un poco nerviosa pero no tanto como para no poderlo controlar.

Mi madre trabaja en esa universidad, así que tendría que ir con ella.

-Bien Kerly vamos a mi oficina y ahí esperemos hasta que sean las 8:30- me dijo cuando el taxi llegó al parqueadero.

-si…- Lo único que pude responder, ya me estaba sintiendo nerviosa.

Nos dirigimos hasta su oficina y saludé a sus compañeras de trabajo. Mi madre Amparito es la Jefa de Remuneraciones de la Universidad y tenía como ayudantes a tres mujeres, dos de ellas no eran muy agradables con mi madre por lo que todo lo que haga o diga mal sería usado en mi contra y mi madre tendría que soportarlo y controlarse, solo para no terminar en una gran pelea, claro está que ella no era nada condescendiente, mi madre también se defendía cuando la atacaban, pero creo que no le quedaba más remedio que estar en silencio cuando los ataques se producían de una gran verdad.

Esperé sin ansias a que llegara la hora de la entrevista, por precaución había preparado algunas respuestas para posibles preguntas acerca de lo que quería escoger para estudiar.

La Facultad de Medicina estaba abarrotada por lo que en este año eran más meticulosos al escoger a sus alumnos, solo buscaban seleccionar a los más estudiosos. Al menos eso no me era mucho problema, siempre eh sido responsable y preocupada por mis estudios. Claro que no la mejor alumna de la clase pero sí estaba entre las más preocupadas. Tal vez sea una alumna promedio.

-Ya son las 8:30, vamos- dijo mi madre y sentí que las manos me empezaban a sudar, eso es algo desagradable y un poco frecuente en mí pero ya me había ambientado.

-Ah…. Ya- Le dije mientras me recuperaba del ensimismamiento en que me encontraba… soy buena demostrando por fuera cosas que no siento por dentro, o al menos eso creo porque siempre trato de controlar la tonalidad de mi voz ya que esta aparece mucho más tranquila por fuera.

Nos pusimos en marcha hasta la secretaría, mi madre me presentó al entrevistador que era un doctor y me dijo – te espero en la oficina- desde ese momento estaba segura que estaría sola aunque no me preocupa la soledad.

Desde muy pequeña eh hecho las cosas por mi cuenta, mis tareas, mis responsabilidades en general. Mi madre no tenía mucho tiempo para mí, su trabajo se lo impedía pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola así que no me importaba mucho… Bueno también tengo dos hermanos pero son varones y entre ellos se entienden.

-Hola Buenos días- le dije mientras le estrechaba la mano y con una voz segura, por supuesto.

-Buenos días, presénteme sus papeles-

-Sí, claro- y le acerqué mi carpeta.

Revisó todo y luego empezó a escribir en un papel, estaba algo intranquila al principio pero conforme él escribía y el silencio se prolongaba me iba tranquilizando.

Hasta que llegó la pregunta.

-¿Por qué quiere seguir esta carrera?

-Bueno, primero porque me gusta esta profesión, segundo porque es lo que eh querido desde pequeña y tercero porque me agrada la idea de ayudar a otras personas, en especial si son de la parte de la Amazonía, en donde no llega ayuda rápida.

-Ya... pero esto último depende de la rural- me dijo, claro que lo sabía pero para algunas personas les parece una maldición cuando terminan esta profesión y las envían hacia allá … para mí no... me agrada esa idea además si eso era mala suerte para ellos... entonces seguro yo salía favorecida.

-Pero está bien, tiene intenciones humanistas, que es lo que se necesita, sus calificaciones son otro requisito y también son buenas.

-Gracias-

-Bien, venga el miércoles o el jueves a inscribirse.

Está bien- extendí la mano- muchas gracias.

Me dio la mano, me miró por un momento y volvió a escribir.

Yo pensé que la entrevista iba a ser más larga, pero también agradecí que no fuera así. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando vi a mi primo Bryan en la puerta esperándome, él también había venido a la entrevista pero para Psicología.

-Eh! .. Hola – le dije mientras levantaba la mano- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Hola Ker… mmm… pues bien... me dijeron que venga el miércoles.

-Que chévere, entonces si te aceptaron- le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso parece y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?- me miró con expectación.

-Pues bien… también tengo que venir el miércoles.- le dije.

Seguimos conversando mientras esperábamos a que me reciban los papeles. Por alguna razón ese día todo el mundo me miraba, los alumnos y alumnas que esperaban fuera para entrar a la entrevista me quedaban viendo extraño, no molestos ni coquetos, solo fijaban la vista en mí como si no hubieran visto a alguien como yo así que pensé que si tuviera algo mal, mi primo, que es muy sincero, me lo hubiera dicho pero no me dijo nada así que eso estaba descartado, un chico me miró con una cara de encantado y comprendí por qué todos me miraban... por alguna razón les parecía atractiva, yo la verdad nunca eh creído ser atractiva.

-Yo soy tan normal como cualquier chica promedio, cabello largo, negro y lacio, contextura delgada pero con una cintura no tan marcada, rostro ovalado con ojos cafés oscuros casi negros y piel de color morena amarilla… Ahg... mi piel tiene una tonalidad amarillenta palidezca más que morena, mis amigas le dicen "zapallenta" en honor al color de la pulpa del zapallo cuando está un poco maduro. Por esta razón solo me quedaban bien los colores naturales, no me podía exceder en el maquillaje… pero esto no me desagrada y qué decir de mis labios, pequeños, algo rellenos, la parte de arriba más grande que la de abajo y de un color medio morado. Era lógico que para que se me viera más vistosa debía ponerme labial con color para que cubra esa tonalidad mortuoria.

Sin embargo yo imaginé que me miraban porque mi acompañante, Bryan, es un chico alto, moreno, con facciones y contextura atractiva. Así que creí que se preguntaban ¿Cómo una chica como yo puede estar con un chico tan atractivo como él? Tal vez por eso me miraban tanto, buscando en mi algo que fuese muy atractivo como para atraer a alguien así, ya que yo pienso que mi belleza es promedia.

Que gracioso, que ingenuos son, si supieran que él es mi primo de seguro no me mirarían tanto.

Gracias al cielo nos recibieron los papeles justo después de que llegué a las conjeturas anteriores, lo cierto es que ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, por suerte no soy de las personas que se pone roja fácilmente porque sino… puff hubiera estado perdida.

Terminado todo esto nos fuimos hasta la oficina de mi madre y le ayudamos en su trabajo, la mayoría lo hice yo sola porque Bryan se fue a su casa, el trabajo fue exhaustivo, terminé con dolor de cabeza, pero pudimos irnos a casa más temprano de lo calculado por mi madre, si ella hacía sola el trabajo tendríamos que irnos a las 20:30 y nos fuimos a las 19: 00, eso me puso muy contenta estar en esa oficina todo el día aturdía.

A la mañana siguiente me puse a lavar mis zapatos y mi mochila, instrumentos necesarios para la entrada al preuniversitario. Ese día transcurrió sin muchas novedades, las noches se habían vuelto lluviosas en Machala así que ya me estaba acostumbrando, es más, aunque llovía hacía calor, por lo que tomé un baño, me sequé el cabello y me preparé para ir a dormir, al siguiente día tendría que ir a matricularme.

Era un día atípico en Machala, llovía y el cielo estaba pintado de nubes grisáceas, realmente triste, no me gusta la lluvia, me gusta el calor pero tampoco en exceso, yo creo más bien que mis días favoritos son los días templados, ni tan fríos ni tan calientes, además así mi cabello no sufría tantos estragos, aunque este ya no tenía remedio, pocas veces se dejaba domar.

Llegamos a la Universidad y otra vez tuve que esperar hasta que sean las 8:30. Ya cuando fui a entregar los papeles, observé que el sitio estaba medio copado, había personas de todo tipo de piel y no solo blancas y canelas como en mi colegio, sino que también había personas de piel oscura, morenos, blancas rosadas y yo, la única amarillenta, al menos aún. Luego de esto regresé a casa y me acosté en mi cama a meditar.

Para mi gran suerte las clases del PRE empezaban a las 13:30 hasta las 20:30, un horario agotador en temporadas de lluvia y por lo menos para mí peligroso, por lo general la universidad sufre ciertas inundaciones y los pasillos quedan un poco mojados así que tendría que tener mucha precaución, además la universidad quedaba a las afueras de Machala, y como esta es la capital mundial del banano, es lógico que encuentres a sus exteriores extensos cultivos de bananos. Así que la U está situada en medio de muchas bananeras y grandes árboles y arbustos.

Esto de los arboles no es mucho problema, siempre me han gustado las plantas, pero los bichos que en estos habitan no me hacían gracia, por alguna razón las abejas, mosquitos o cualquier insecto que este lo suficientemente cerca de mi, me seguía, en especial los mosquitos, por lo general mis amigas solían ayudarme a espantarlos y se reían de mí por eso, así que era muy común que alguien me vea ahuyentando abejas, avispas o insectos voladores.

Así que no había remedio, cuando sean las 19:00, los mosquitos iban a tener un festín conmigo, estaba perdida y también segura de algo, este año por lo menos iba a sufrir unos cuantos robos, yo no tenía auto y tendría que regresar a casa en bus, y con más de 250.000 habitantes en mi ciudad no faltan algunos que sean delincuentes... en todas las ciudades los hay y la mía no iba a ser la excepción.

¡Vaya mi suerte! Para mí, esta es algunas veces buena y otras mala, pero creo que soy algo suertuda porque cuando la suerte se pone mala no ve tan mal, también me considero una chica con suerte porque nací en un buen hogar con una excelente madre, hermanos cariñosos y mi padre que de cierto modo me dio mucha felicidad en algún tiempo.

Así que soy afortunada, es más, aunque soy escorpio en mi ascendente dice "Piscis, personas con suerte". Bueno otra cosa es que sea torpe entonces ahí no interviene la suerte sino mi grado de concentración, no soy tan torpe pero era común ver en mis piernas cardenales, eso ya lo había heredado de mi madre, al parecer ese era el lugar favorito de ambas para golpearnos, y bueno lo cierto es que esto sucedía porque de vez en cuando dejo mi a mente divagar por lo que no me doy cuenta de las cosas y termino golpeándome.

Por mis años de experiencia puedo decir que no duele mucho golpearse en las piernas sino en los brazos, vaya, ahí sí que duele.

En cuanto a mi mente yo creo que es un torrente de ideas y emociones, algunas reprimidas y otras demasiado expuestas pero que con el tiempo se equilibran y dan buenas ideas, cuando la dejo divagar lo hago para relajarme un poco o para tal vez sin querer torturarme si algo me preocupa.

No me había dado cuenta de que mi madre había llegado a casa, cuando dijo:

-Creo que te dejaré 20 dólares más porque cuando salgas a las ocho y luego llegues al centro tienes que tomar un taxi, no quiero que vengas caminando a casa a esas horas.

-Bien, no te preocupes- le dije, como siempre mi madre, tan preocupada.

-Te cuidas hija, veras-

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Tendrás cuidado al cruzar la calle y pasa por el puente, la carretera es peligrosa- me lo dijo mientras se buscaba en los bolsillos.

-Sí, sí, yo me sé cuidar sola.

Me quería dar veinte dólares más, con diez me parecía suficiente pero decidí no discutir porque sabía que si me daba esos veinte dólares ella estaría más tranquila.

No preparé mi mochila esa noche, en la mañana siguiente tendría algo de tiempo libre, así que no quería pasar esas dos horas pensando en cómo sería la universidad, sino más bien arreglando los cuadernos ya que esta última idea resultaba menos agotadora que la primera, al menos mentalmente.

Bien, estaba consciente que a la mañana siguiente empezaba mi nuevo mundo y espero no cambiar nada de mi carácter y que por supuesto todo me salga bien.

**La Universidad**

Todo lo que había planeado la noche anterior no funcionó, por más que intentaba concentrarme en arreglar mis instrumentos estudiantiles, no podía, ya que mientras lo hacía pensaba en si mi nivel de estudio estaría acorde a las exigencias de la universidad. Al parecer mi cerebro tenía bastante espacio para cumplir ambas funciones y tenía la esperanza de que este privilegio sirviera más para los estudios que como ayuda de tortura psicológica.

Cuando llegas a la Facultad en la que me toca estudiar, lo primero que ves es el parqueadero y puedes reconocer que no todos los estudiantes tienen auto, pero eso sí, todos los vehículos son nuevos y bien limpios, son muy pocos los autos de modelos antiguos.

Crucé el parqueadero y me dirigí al aula. Cuando llegué allí, ya casi todos estaban en sus asientos y faltaba como una hora para que las clases empezaran.

Entré silenciosamente y vi que mis amigas del colegio ya habían llegado, me acerqué a ellas cuando me saludaron.

-Hola Ker! amiga!- me dijo Mayra.

-Hola Mayrita! ¿Cómo has pasado?

-¡Bien, muy bien! ¿Y tú? ¡Te has perdido!- me dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Jeje, no es eso... solo que…

-¡Ya sé!- me interrumpió- De seguro estabas leyendo, como siempre- y se rió un poco al igual que yo. Ellas me conocían pero no tanto como yo a ellas.

-Jajaja mmm… si eso mismo- le dije mientras sonreía.

- Ya quisiera yo tener ese gusto que tienes tu por leer, sería productivo.

- Pero si quieres, inténtalo, escoge un libro que te guste y así empieza.-le dije.

-Fuuu! No, ya lo intenté pero no funciona- y se rió silenciosamente.

-Mmmm… jejejeje- y me reí con ella.

-Hey! Te tengo que contar algo…. ¿Te acuerdas de Iván?

- Si, si me acuerdo, ¿Qué hay con él?

-Bueno, no sé… como que el quiere tener una relación conmigo- me dijo mientras miraba por la puerta, en su mirada era clara la emoción.

- Oh ¿en serio? ¡Que bien! Él te gusta ¿no?

-Si, claro que sí, pero….- juntó un poco las cejas.

-¿Pero?

- No lo sé, es que él fue enamorado de una buena amiga.

- Mmm… vaya... que problema… no sé que decirte…- era claro que yo no era muy buena en estas cosas del amor, pero hacía lo que podía.

- Si, no te preocupes… estas cosas pasan…- me dijo.

-Si, es verdad, tú solo haz lo que creas conveniente, eres inteligente.- le dije.

-Gracias- me dijo y justo en ese momento llegaron otras amigas.

Por la puerta cruzaron Ingrid, Angie, Gabriela y Ana Paula, todas ellas son mis buenas amigas, pero, mis mejores amigas de ese grupito son Ingrid y Mayra, ya que con ellas tengo más tiempo de amistad y nos conocemos muy bien.

Todas nos saludamos, la emoción de volvernos a ver después de un tiempo hizo que no nos importara si los otros nos miraban. Además los otros alumnos estaban haciendo lo mismo con sus allegados.

Alcancé a conversar con todas un poco, cuando el maestro llegó al aula y realizó lo que siempre se hace el primer día de clases, la presentación y todo eso. Mis amigas y yo éramos las únicas que venían de un colegio solo para mujeres en esa aula, así que de cierto modo todos nos miraban diferente, porque además este colegio era católico.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad y luego nos dieron un pequeño receso a eso de las 16:30, bueno el receso no eran tan corto, era de media hora, pero la universidad era grande y todo quedaba lejos, los baños cercanos estaban abarrotados de chicas así que tuvimos que ir a otra facultad, fuimos a la escuela de medicina y ahí fue cuando lo vi.

Mientras cruzábamos la gran calle que dividía nuestra facultad de la otra, vi a un joven que también cruzaba la misma calle, pero el iba a nuestra facultad con un grupo de… al parecer amigos.

En medio de ese grupo de chicos y chicas él era el que más resaltaba, era alto, mucho más alto que mi uno sesenta, piel blanca amarilla (imagino que era un poco bronceada por el sol que casi siempre hay en mi ciudad), ojos azules, cabello castaño claro y cuerpo delgado pero algo musculoso. Él era tan guapo, al menos a mí me pareció así.

Pasaron tan cerca de nosotras que pude divisar todo. Para mi mala suerte él vio que lo observaba y por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, tanto él como yo nos quedamos atónitos, hubo algo en esa acción que provocó que sus pupilas oscuras tan visibles en sus ojos azules se dilataran, sin embargo yo sentí un apretón en el estomago, era raro…. pero agradable.

Una chica que tenía a su lado le preguntó algo y aproveché esa ocasión para liberarme de su mirada.

Mientras mis amigas se reían por alguna cosa que vieron, yo caminaba sin darme cuenta, solo pensando en la sensación que me produjo esa mirada.

-Hey Kerly! ¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó Ingrid con una sonrisa en la cara, que poco a poco se iba disolviendo a la vez que todas se daban vuelta para mirarme.

- No... nada, solo estaba pensando en algo…. Ammm… ¿Vieron a ese chico tan guapo que cruzó con ese grupo?

- No - dijeron todas al mismo tiempo y luego se rieron por lo ocurrido.

- Ahh pues se perdieron lo bueno.- les dije.

- Yo vi el grupo pero no observé a nadie resaltante- me dijo Mayra.

- Mmmm…. Y ¿De qué se reían? – les dije para cambiar de tema.

- Ahh bueno – dijo Ingrid- es que a Gaby…..

Y me contaron un trágame tierra que le había ocurrido a Gabriela, que por cierto fue muy chistoso.

Volvimos al aula corriendo, ya que nos demoramos un poco conversando. Tenía la esperanza de volverlo a ver pero no apareció más.

Luego tuvimos una clase de matemáticas y el maestro nos comentó que vamos a ver solo dos materias durante dos semanas, así que serían solo técnicas de estudio y matemáticas.

Las clases terminaron y fui a tomar el bus que llevaba al centro de la ciudad… yo tenía la esperanza de verlo… pero nunca apareció. Así que toda desilusionada me dirigí a casa.

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño, por lo general tenía sueños no tan agradables…. Pero el que tuve esa noche fue totalmente raro…. Soñé que caía en un vortex negro en el tiempo y llegaba a una especie de charco; mi piel sentía el agua a una temperatura agradable aunque veía que había grandes trozos de hielo dentro de este, así que decidí observar el lugar… A simple vista parecía ser una cueva que se extendía en varios túneles, era como si me encontrase bajo tierra. De repente vi una cabeza humana que emergía de una parte del charco y me asusté… no tenía cabello y su cuerpo tenía llagas que estaban secándose (carachas), poco a poco se acercaba al lugar donde estaba, y mi cuerpo no respondía, no podía moverme, así que le pregunté:

-¿Dónde estoy?

No me respondió, solo me señaló un lado del lago… pude ver como en un pequeño extremo de este, el agua se chocaba contra la lava y hervía, el vapor era abundante. Moví mis manos dentro del agua para sentir algún cambio de temperatura, pero seguía siendo tan confortable como al principio (me alegré de poder moverme).

Este hombre se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablarme y a decirme:

-Así que te trajeron hasta acá solo para él. Espero puedas cumplir tu misión y no te quedas encerrada aquí con nosotros.- me dijo.

-¿De qué esta hablando?... creo que se equivocó de persona- le dije aturdida.

-Eres Kerly ¿verdad?

Me sorprendí al escuchar a aquel hombre decir mi nombre... pero no le respondí. Decidí tomar una nueva postura y puse mi mano en el suelo lodoso del charco y sentí que algo tocó mi brazo. Di un grito ahogado y luego noté que todo el charco estaba lleno de gente, estaba abarrotado.

Miré hacia arriba y observé que de los túneles salían grandes llamas, miré detrás de mí por encima de un nivel de tierra que me separaba con una recamara y observé lava, mucha lava, hasta por el techo, la gente gritaba y se hundía en esta, algunos se quemaban en las llamas mientras que otros intentaban entrar en la abarrotada laguna en la que estaba, al parecer esta se encontraba en el centro de todos esos túneles. Recién en ese momento entendí en donde me encontraba, estaba en el infierno.

Al parecer ese hombre extraño se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y me dijo:

-No es usual que haya hielo aquí y que se cree una laguna, pero hay ciertas ocasiones en que esto ocurre y ahí aprovechamos para descansar un poco del dolor. Por lo menos los condenados tenemos un momento de paz.

-¿No es usual?- le dije extrañada.

-Si, solo ocurre cuando hay visitas especiales, por eso vine directamente a ti, nunca te había visto.

-Pero… ¿Para qué estoy aquí? No… lo entiendo…

-Estas aquí porque vas a ser la pareja de uno de los equinoxoscur y necesitas conocer el infierno primero para poder comenzar tu misión junto a él- me dijo de forma tan calmada y segura.

-¿Un equinoxoscur? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Los equinoxoscur no están entre los personajes de fantasía o mitología, es más, no se sabe nada de ellos en la tierra, solo los conocemos aquí, en este mundo, y son muy pocos los que los ven en sueños, ya sabrás que son cuando los conozcas mejor, y de seguro va a ser muy pronto.

-Y ¿Por qué se llaman así?

- Porque expulsan una luz parecida a la del equinoccio de otoño y luego se apaga y queda la oscuridad, como dos mundos, la luz y las tinieblas.

-Mmm… entonces tienen dos personalidades?- le dije algo desconcertada.

-En algún tiempo sí, pero por lo general cuando alcanzan una cierta edad ellos escogen a qué lado van a pertenecer definitivamente….

- Entonces el equinoxoscur que según tú va a ser mi pareja es…. de esta parte.- me aterrorizaba decir la palabra correcta.

-No, él es de la luz, los oscuros no pueden tener parejas ni reproducirse.

-Y los de la luz ¿sí?.- le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Tampoco, aunque solo ha habido tres ocasiones en que eh sabido que algún equinoxoscur se reprodujo pero eso lo escoge el rey del otro lado, ese privilegio no lo tienen todos.- me dijo y entendí rápidamente por el mohín que hizo, que no puede referirse al dios celestial solo como "Dios" en el infierno, por eso cambió la oración a "el rey del otro lado".

-Entiendo…-dije en tono desenfadado- y ahora ¿qué sigue?.

Abrí los ojos y ví la luz entrando por mi ventana, me froté los ojos porque pensaba que estaba soñando ya que el último sueño fue muy vivido así que imaginé que esta nueva imagen podía ser parte del sueño…. pero no, ya me había levantado, estaba en el mundo real.

Me senté en mi cama y pase la mano por mi cara hasta llegar al cabello, mi mano automáticamente se detuvo ahí y me quedé paralizada por un momento por el gran contenido que asimilé del sueño, no sabía si era verdad o solo fue producto de mi imaginación, así que decidí apresurarme y no pensarlo tanto, ya que tenía que ir a clases.

Llegué a la Universidad y escuché las clases con poca atención, estaba segura que si el maestro me preguntaba algo no tendría nada que decirle y obtendría un cero seguro. Todas las clases pasaron rápidamente hasta que llegó el receso.

Para mi buena suerte la temporada de lluvia ya había pasado así que estaba más que contenta, lo malo era que aunque no había agua me tropecé unas cinco veces, la peor, fue cuando subía las escaleras, pero gracias al cielo mi amado y también mi peor pesadilla, mi libro de biología, cayó primero sobre la barra de metal en la que iba a caer mi mano derecha, así que no salí lesionada esta vez.

Eh Kerly! ¿Estás bien?- me dijo cristina una nueva amiga del PRE.

Si, Histología de Ham me ah salvado la vida! Jajajaja- le dije mientras reía, la verdad es que la caída me pareció graciosa.

Jajajaja, ¡Qué bien! con lo grueso que es imagino que te sirvió mucho de soporte.

Si - le dije mientras me reponía de la caída.

El receso ya había terminado por lo que subimos rápidamente las escaleras para entrar a la clase de biología antes que el maestro. Algunos otros compañeros también me vieron caer y se reían mientras subían por las escaleras a mayor velocidad que yo.

La carrera valió la pena ya que llegamos unos dos minutos antes que el profesor y los que no alcanzaron a entrar a tiempo les redujo un punto. Que en la Universidad es muy difícil de conseguir.

**Algo Extraño**

Después de aquel gran encuentro con ese chico de ojos azules, (que por cierto no era muy común verlos en algún muchacho de mi ciudad, al menos… no unos ojos azules naturales) había empezado a encontrármelo por los corredores de la universidad con más frecuencia, y cada vez que nos veíamos sentía una extraña sensación que me ponía muy nerviosa, así que trataba de mirar hacia otro lado donde no esté él, pero siempre notaba de reojo que él me miraba cuando yo no lo hacía, notaba…. sus ojos azules, brillantes por la luz del sol y su blanca piel que parecía tener su propia luz, él no se enrojecía con el caluroso sol, sino más bien tomaba un aspecto brillante, llamativo, que sobresalía, así como cuando estamos con zapatos blancos en la oscuridad y estos por alguna razón resaltan y se ven mucho más blancos que con la luz. Era inevitable no ver esos ojos, que no solo eran bonitos por su color, sino también porque el que los poseía tenía un aire un poco misterioso, tranquilo, seguro y muy divertido solo con sus amigos, esto último lo llegué a notar recientemente, pues él es amigo de cristina, sí, algo que me sorprendió muchísimo, nunca noté que ellos se hablaran, pero un día, la vi riéndose y charlando con él y una chica rubia, desde ese día no han dejado de visitarse. Por lo que lo veo constantemente hasta en el aula.

No sé por qué me mira tanto, cada vez que nos ve a cristina y a mi juntas se acerca a conversar y no me dirige la palabra, ni intenta conocerme, por lo que la deducción de Ingrid y Mayra acerca de que yo le guste es falsa.

Pero bueno… decidí no darle mucha importancia.

En esa misma tarde a cristina se le ocurrió inesperadamente presentarme a su amigo, yo estaba algo nerviosa, por lo general no lo soy, a menos que se trate de una lección en la que no haya estudiado, lo que sucede, es que al lado de él…. me sentía extraña, sentía la necesidad de tocarlo, tocar su hermoso cabello color castaño claro, y dejarme ahogar en esos ojos azules, por alguna razón sentía como si fuese mi gran imaginación la que lo había creado así que necesitaba tocarlo y saber de una vez por todas que era real….

-Hola un gusto conocerte.. – le dije.

-Hola, gracias, el gusto es mío- me lo dijo con aire amistoso, que jamás lo había visto venir así de él, al menos, alguna vez.

-Bien… emmm… ella se llama Kerly Juca- dijo cristina dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Ok..- dijo mientras me examinaba con la mirada, gracias a dios yo no me pongo roja fácilmente, bueno, en mi caso naranja.

- Kerly él se llama Charles Sullivan- me dijo cristina mientras sonreía.

-Oh.. ok- dije, me sentía algo intimidada con su mirada.

-Bien chicos quería que se conocieran porque siempre paso con ustedes y eh notado que nunca se hablan, así que decidí romper esa barrera haciendo esta presentación oficial.

Cuando cristina dijo "ustedes nunca se hablan" ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia ella, alcancé a observar como sus ojos se abrieron un poco como platos y luego…. creo que dos segundos más tarde cambió radicalmente su mirada, yo sin embargo miré hacia otro lado.

Entonces él dijo:

-Ah, ya…. bueno mejor que nos presentes, yo no me eh dado cuenta que nunca le hablo a Kerly.. al parecer soy algo despistado.

-Mmmm…. si qué raro, porque de despistado no tienes nada- dijo cristina mientras lo observaba con suspicacia.

Él sonrió y miró hacia otro lado.

Estaba claro que no era la única que notaba su extraño comportamiento conmigo, al menos eso me consolaba ya que me hacía pensar que no estaba imaginándome las cosas que sucedían.

Conversamos entre los tres durante una hora, que se pasaron volando, luego vimos el reloj y nos dirigimos a nuestras aulas.

Más tarde, cuando ya terminaron las clases, todos nos dirigimos a la parada, a cristina la vino a ver su tía así que me tendría que ir sola, cuando de repente lo vi llegar, con su andar seguro, impropio de los chicos de su edad, muy serio para tener 18, la mayoría a esa edad siguen siendo unos adolescentes revoltosos que se meten en problemas, él al menos no parecía uno de esa clase.

Mientras se aproximaba sentía como se me iba el aire, observé esos ojos azules brillantes y profundos, y por un momento no escuché mi respiración, él me volvía frenética, eso era claro. Demostré una media sonrisa cuando él me sonrió y luego bajé un poco la mirada..

-Hola, vas a tomar el autobús?- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola, si.. y tú ¿A dónde vas?- le dije dejando salir mi voz más segura posible.

-Yo también voy a tomar el autobús, ¿Te puedo acompañar?- cuando dijo esto, me quede algo congelada, y lo regresé a mirar.

-Sí, claro….- fue lo único que le dije, luego caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos al parque universitario que está cerca de la parada.

A mí la verdad no me molesta el silencio, así que no me importaba demasiado.

-Y.. –dijo, volví mi cara hacia él.

-¿cúal es tu segundo nombre?- me dijo sonriente.

-Belén y ¿el tuyo?- le dije lo más naturalmente.

-Anthony, tú nombre es bonito- me lo dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Gracias, que amable….

-Es en serio, con tus dos nombres puedes hacer uno más corto, como…. Mmmm.." kerbel" creado con las tres primeras letras de tus nombres.- me lo dijo de forma entusiasta.

-Oh, suena bien, que ingenioso jejeje. ¿Y ya has probado con tu nombre?-le dije.

- Sí, pero no queda bien- me dijo e hizo un mohín de desagrado muy gracioso.

-Haber dímelo.- le respondí.

-Quedaría algo así como charant, horrible…- me dijo y se rió.

-Mmm.. es verdad no suena bien jejejeje.-le dije.

Cuando llegamos a la parada vimos muchos autobuses estacionados en forma rectilínea, listos para recibir la oleada de estudiantes que salían de sus clases. Por suerte todos los buses eran de una sola línea, la "13", así que todos iban hacia el centro de la ciudad, por lo que tendría que irme con él en el bus de vuelta a casa.

-Ven vamos en este, está vacío y ya mismo va a salir.- me dijo mientras esperaba que yo suba primero.

-Está bien….- subí rápidamente y él subió detrás de mí.

Ya que él escogió el bus, yo automáticamente escogí el asiento, y me senté en el lado derecho del mismo, en la cuarta fila. Charles no puso objeción y me siguió hasta el asiento.

-¿Te gusta sentarte en las primeras filas?- me dijo algo interesado.

-Sí, en esta parte del bus no hay tanto movimiento como la parte de atrás, en donde termino toda estropeada.

-Mmmm… Muy buena respuesta.- me dijo sonriendo con una chispa nueva que no había divisado antes.

-Gracias….- le dije, aunque estaba algo intrigada por la forma en que me miraba.

Mientras nos transportábamos en el bus conversamos de muchas cosas, charles me hacía muchas preguntas, como: si tenía mascotas y hermanos, que clase de música me gusta, mi gema predilecta, mi banda favorita, mi color favorito, mis libros favoritos, mis películas favoritas etc.. Las típicas preguntas de cuando intentan conocerte y bueno pues me bombardeó de ellas, pero se las respondí todas, bueno casi todas, a excepción de mi banda favorita, ya que me llaman la atención algunas pero no hay una que me guste de verdad.

También supe sus gustos, y entre ellos lo que más me agradó es que no le gusta el reggaetón, eso me parecía genial, ya que a mí también me desagrada, le gusta la música electrónica y la música clásica, en cuanto a esta última él al igual que yo pensaba que con la música clásica puedes crear tu propia letra solo escuchando el sonido y prestando atención a tus sentimientos. Eso para ambos es algo muy original.

El bus llegó a su destino final, y ambos bajamos del mismo muy tranquilos, nos despedimos en la parada y antes de que charles se vaya, simplemente se detuvo un rato frente a mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujo lentamente en su rostro, sentí como sus azules ojos me inundaban y por un momento me deje llevar por su mirada, era hipnótica, su voz era tan suave y fuerte a la vez, es algo indescriptible, creo que nunca voy a poder describir bien lo que se siente escuchar su voz, solo es delicioso sentir esa emoción. No me había dado cuenta de que me estaba hablando pero creo que alguna parte de mi cerebro grabó las palabras que dijo y pude responderle automáticamente añadiendo "Para mí también" a sus palabras .

-Para mí también fue lindo conocerte.- le dije

-Espero verte mañana kerbel, nos vemos luego, chao- me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta con esa sonrisa aún grabada en su rostro.

-Chao..- dije en voz baja- ya que ya se encontraba algo lejos de mí.

Esa noche dormí muy bien. Tuve sueños interesantes y raros como siempre, vi otra vez al mismo tipo del sueño anterior, pero ahora lo vi de perfil con una gran luz detrás de él… una luz cegadora tan blanca que parecía la nada. Y también vi que la oscuridad intentaba taparla, primero empezó por abajo, luego subió como las plantas trepadoras que se adhieren fuertemente a las paredes, comencé a ver casi todo negro, pero justo en el momento en que iba a estar la oscuridad total, la nada en su otra versión, me levanté por el sonido del despertador, agradecí que esto sucediera, ya que presentía que nada bueno iba a ver en esa oscuridad, me senté sobre mi cama y aún sentía un poco de una extraña corriente en el cuerpo, y mi piel estaba como la piel de las gallinas, sin duda no fue un sueño aterrador pero me produjo una sensación de desesperación casi incontrolable.

Pero ahora ya estoy despierta, era de día y tenía que ir a la Universidad, estaba muy contenta por ello, ya que así volvería a verlo.

**Visiones**

Cuando desperté pensé que hoy sería un día como cualquier otro, pero no lo fue… El clima de mi ciudad cambiaba constantemente, apenas salí de casa vi el cielo todo gris… el día se veía tan triste que no me apetecía hacer nada, aunque también podría deberse a que no pude dormir bien por el sueño que tuve.

Aún así tenía que ir a clases y no tenía oportunidad de andar por ahí perdiendo el tiempo.

Tendría que haberme ido con mi madre, pero ella entraba mucho más temprano que yo y no quería levantarme tan pronto, así que decidí tomar un autobús en lugar de la comodidad y rapidez de un taxi, la economía en casa no es muy buena así que de alguna forma tenía que ayudar.

Mientras esperaba el autobús en la parada, pensando en el significado de mi sueño, observé que alguien estaba sentado en una de las bancas que hay en la acera, pero una planta grande le tapaba el rostro y solo le podía ver el cuerpo, que al parecer era de un hombre, su ropa no parecía moderna sino mas bien…. antigua como la ropa de la época colonial, automáticamente algo en mi interior se puso en alerta y yo ni siquiera sabía por qué se daba esto, de repente llegaron entre risas más personas y me giré para ver quiénes eran, no los conocía así que volví mi mirada hacia el extraño de la banca, yo quería ver su rostro pero ya no estaba, miré en todas las direcciones y no lo vi por ningún lado, así que supuse que vivía por ahí y que tal vez entró a alguna casa cercana, pero eso era loco porque las casas estaban al cruzar la gran calle y yo tendría que haberlo visto cruzar ya que por ese mismo rumbo llegaron las nuevas personas, últimamente las cosas eran extrañas y todo empezó con ese estúpido sueño de los equinoxoscur o como se llamen.

Giré mi rostro hacia otra dirección y llegó un bus de línea 11, yo esperaba la 13 así que continué esperando mientras que las otras personas se subían en este, otra vez me quede sola, y ya veía venir los recuerdos de los sueños así que meneé la cabeza levemente de un lado a otro y traté de concentrarme en otra cosa.

Justo cuando abrí los ojos vi que el bus que estaba esperando venía, luego me subí.

Llegué a la parada frente a la universidad y subí el puente que ayuda a cruzar la carretera peligrosa, conforme subía por este mi estomago sentía cosquillas, yo le temo a las alturas y esta era la primera vez que lo subía, siempre había ido en taxi.

Todas las clases fueron interesantes y también cansadas pero no me fue tan mal.

No vi a charles en receso ese día así que estaba más aburrida y cansada, algunos compañeros del PRE nos invitaron a conversar después de las clases, así que fuimos a una tienda cercana a nuestra facultad y nos sentamos a conversar, Cristina, Ingrid, Mayra, Ana Paula y yo conformábamos el grupo de chicas y Jean Franco, Javier, Israel y Gerson el de chicos, todos reían y charlaban de diferentes temas, yo intentaba poner mi mejor cara pero creo que fracasé en el intento, hubo un cierto tiempo en que ni se percataron de que existía, eso no era algo que me preocupara, me importaba muy poco y mientras miraba la vieja pileta de mi facultad vi que en la aula oscura de al frente estaba sentado en un pupitre el mismo hombre que vi en la parada, lo reconocí por la ropa. Estaba anonadada, regresé a mirar a mis compañeros y todos estaban conversando aún, giré mi cabeza en dirección al aula oscura y ahí seguía, entrecerré los ojos para ver si lo podía observar mejor y de repente…

-Hola Kerly yo sé lo que quieres- escuché que alguien me dijo eso.

Miré a mi lado para ver si era uno de mis compañeros pero no.

Si, es extraño, lo sé, no tengas miedo, solo quiero ayudarte.-me volvió a decir.

Entonces entendí que me estaba hablando mentalmente y di un grito ahogado que quedó sofocado por las risas de mis compañeros, de seguro nadie lo escuchó más que yo.

Estoy loca pensé, ¿Acaso había en mis genes herencia de esquizofrenia?

-No estás loca.- me dijo con un tono mucho más amigable.

Vaya también me lee la mente, eso no es agradable.

-¿Quién eres?- pensé.

-Eso no importa- me dijo- Yo sé lo que quieres y puedo dártelo.

-Y según tu ¿Qué quiero?- le dije en mi mente.

Yo sé que quieres verlo ven y te lo mostraré- me dijo con tono sospechoso- charles está conmigo y creo que también quiere verte.

-¿Charles está contigo?- pensé.

-Si, ven- me volvió a decir.

Algo me parecía sospechoso, cómo es que charles estaba en un aula oscura con alguien que me habla mentalmente, esto está mal, algo va mal aquí pensé.

-No pongas esa cara, todo está bien, solo ven- me lo dijo de una forma tan atrayente.

Vaya, que voz, por un momento me sentí fuera de mí, pero volví a recobrar la cordura y comencé a ponerme nerviosa, realmente algo no iba bien.

-No- le dije- Dile a Charles que lo veré mañana en receso.

Se me acabó la paciencia- me dijo en un tono muy molesto- ven o le haré daño.

-¿Qué?- le dije, su estado de ánimo había cambiado tan rápido que no podía creérmelo.

Como escuchaste ven o lo mataré- me amenazó, su voz estaba distorsionada ahora.

Entonces escuché otra voz.

-Kerly por favor ayúdame- me dijo como si lo estuvieran ahogando.

Yo conocía esa voz, entonces era verdad, charles estaba con él.

-¡No!- grité, pero no en mi mente…

-No ¿Qué?- me dijo Ana Paula mientras me miraba como si estuviera loca.

Era lógico que me mirara así, no había hablado mucho en la reunión y ahora grito ¡No! con tono desesperado.

Que bien! Ahora no era solo Ana paula la que me miraba así, los demás se le unieron.

-Amm...

-¿Qué?- dijo Jean franco con curiosidad.

-Eh.. olvidado…amm… mi cuaderno de borrador en el curso, vuelvo enseguida- les dije.

- Ahh ok.- me dijo Javier con tono desenfadado.

-Nos has asustado, yo pensé que era algo peor por el tono de tu voz.- dijo Israel mientras me miraba como si fuese un bicho raro.

-Amm.. si, lo siento.- les dije - pero sigan conversando, no se detengan por mi causa.- esbocé la mejor sonrisa que pude, la verdad, es que el momento no lo ameritaba, pero ellos no sabían lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo y tampoco tenían por qué enterarse.

-No le hagas nada, ya voy para allá- pensé.

-Te estaremos esperando.- me dijo.

-Si, claro- dijo Ingrid - Saben que la nueva película que hay en el cine..- fue lo único que escuché porque me encaminé hacia " mi aula", agradecí que Ingrid fuera de esas chicas conversonas y que les gusta llamar la atención de la gente, en especial la de los chicos, ella es dinámica y seguro ni se darían cuenta de que iría al aula que estaba del otro lado de la vieja pileta.

Con todo fui precavida y me dirigí por el camino que lleva a mi aula de clases, luego cuando estuve cubierta por las paredes, di vuelta, caminé por detrás del aula en el que vi a ese hombre extraño sentado, me escondí en la esquina de ese bloque de aulas, por último vigilé si mis compañeros no estaban mirando hacia el lado de la pileta y el descuidado parquecito. Tal como lo predije Ingrid había captado toda la atención y estaban riendo muy alto.

Aproveche esta ocasión e intenté caminar hacia el aula.

Di dos pasos…. Y me detuve, no sabía que iba a encontrar ahí, pero charles estaba con él, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño solo por mi culpa,-¿culpa?- me dije-, yo no había llamado a aquel hombre, él era el que me buscaba, eso de culpa sonó estúpido, esto es extraño, pero aún así no voy a dejar que salga herido en esto, si ese desconocido quiere verme…. entonces me verá pero que deje tranquilo a charles.- y así terminé mi pensamiento.

Me enfoqué en llegar al aula, podría jurar que mis pasos eran firmes y fuertes, estaba decidida, me faltaban solo cinco pasos más para llegar a la oscura aula cuando de repente alguien me tomó del brazo por atrás.

-Kerly no vayas- me dijo con un tono de precaución.

Me giré, reconocí esa voz.

-¡Charles!.. pero..- alcancé a decir, ya que en ese momento vi como las viejas puertas del aula se mecían de adentro hacia fuera con una fuerza increíble que pensé que se romperían, después no vi nada más…. Charles me colocó su mano en mis ojos, me giró hacia su pecho y luego él giro un poco de manera que su espalda me protegía, fue tan rápido que apenas entendía lo que pasaba, escuché los gritos de mis compañeras y como uno de mis compañeros dijo muy fuerte ¡Oh por Dios!, también escuché algo como un crujido seguido de un sonido seco de algo que cayó al suelo.

Después todo quedo en silencio y yo quise quitar la fuerte mano de charles de mis ojos pero no pude, al parecer él se percató y la retiró enseguida, giré por el costado de Charles para ver y solo pude divisar como las hojas secas descendían de muy alto en el aire, también había polvo por doquier, así que me cubrí la nariz, y el querubín de la vieja pileta estaba partido por la mitad, la caída del torso del querubín debió ser el sonido seco que escuché ya que estaba en el suelo.

Apenas me había dado cuenta de que Charles me tomaba de la mano fuertemente, me giré y le dije:

-¿Qué ah sucedido? Se ah roto el Querubín.- Mi rostro debió mostrar un gesto de asombro porque así me sentía, estaba asombrada, el querubín era de hormigón y estaba roto por la mitad.

-No es un Querubín.- dijo charles algo enfadado.

-¿Qué?

-Luego te lo explicaré, creo que debes ir con tus compañeros, saluda a Cristina de mi parte, te veré luego.- me dijo rápidamente en tono muy serio y me soltó la mano.

Yo lo alcancé y le tomé del brazo.

-No, tienes que decírmelo ahora- le exigí – siento como…. si no te volveré a ver.

-Confía en mí.-me respondió muy serio y me miró directamente a los ojos.

Solté su brazo y se fue.

Sus ojos no eran azules esta vez se tornaron de un color como…. verde oliva y me quedé pensando en ello.

-¡Hey Kerly! ¿Estás bien?- me dijo Gerson que estaba del otro lado.

-Ah.. si! Gracias por preguntar, amm… vieron eso?- les pregunté.

-Claro que sí- dijo Mayra- es lo más extraño que eh visto, me eh asustado.

-¿De qué hablabas?- me preguntó Cristina.

-Era Charles, me lo encontré en el camino mientras volvía…. pero me dijo que solo podía acompañarme hasta la esquina así que lo que escuchaste fueron mis palabras de agradecimiento, de seguro ni vio todo lo que sucedió, amm…. por cierto te envió saludos .- le dije, no era muy buena mintiendo, pero creo que fui buena por esta vez.

-Ahhh…. ya, que pena yo quería verlo.- dijo cristina.

-Viii! te gusta Cristina- dijo Israel y se puso a reír.

Cristina puso los ojos en blanco y no respondió.

-Yo creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos- dijo Jean Franco- ya son las nueve de la noche, ya hasta están pasando cosas extrañas.- observó el lugar y luego me miró.

-Se ah roto el Querubín ¿si ven?- les dije para que fijen su mirada en otro lado que no fuese yo.

-Lo hemos visto volar, no es novedad- dijo Ingrid-me pregunto qué sucedería, esto no es normal, apoyo a Jean Franco, ya deberíamos irnos.-Ella también observaba para todos lados.

Así que allí acabó todo, recogieron sus cosas y fueron por el camino paralelo al que yo estaba, creo que tenían miedo de ir a la parte por donde yo caminaba, no me molestó, pero traté de seguirles el paso, iban muy rápido, un poco más y trotaban, todos estábamos desesperados por irnos de aquel lugar.

El camino nos reencontró en un sendero y así todos juntos nos fuimos a tomar el autobús. Nadie habló en todo el transcurso, era un silencio total, yo quería preguntar pero no pude, no sabía que habían visto para quedar tan callados y quería estar enterada, pero creí mejor quedarme en silencio, tal vez en otra ocasión me lo contarían.

Mientras tanto yo pensé en Charles y miles de preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza. No estaba cerca, ni siquiera lo vi detrás de mí, ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido? ¿Cómo me giró tan rápido? y ¿Él estaba enterado de lo que pasaba en mi mente?, ¿Por qué me llamó ese hombre raro?

Agradecí a Dios que en el PRE no me enviaron tantas tareas ese día porque no hubiera podido hacerlas, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza y con todas esas incógnitas me acosté a dormir.


End file.
